


You Have no Idea

by UchihanoChidori



Series: You'll Never Know [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Power Play, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihanoChidori/pseuds/UchihanoChidori
Summary: Smutty sequel to 'You'll Never Know'. Itachi and Sasuke are finally together, yet life inevitably forces them to have a long-distance relationship. When they are together, however, they make sure to make up for all the lost time.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: You'll Never Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	You Have no Idea

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: AGAIN, THIS CONTAINS ITACHI/SASUKE, INCEST, FOUL LANGUAGE, EXPLICIT M/M SEX SCENES. 
> 
> IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DON’T BOTHER READING. PLEASE TURN AROUND IMMEDIATELY AND REFRAIN FROM HATEFUL AND UNNECESSARY COMMENTS - THEY WILL BE DELETED AND I WILL REPORT YOU. 
> 
> A/N: Still dedicated to all the Itachi/Sasuke fans out there! Thank you for all the support on the first part, the positive feedback was amazing! Your prayers for a sequel to 'You'll Never Know' have been answered ;)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Not betaed.

** You Have no Idea **

Sasuke’s parents’ house was located in a small and peaceful town conveniently close to the main city. The people there were friendly; the reason why he had never considered leaving in favor of getting an apartment.

In truth, once he’d come of age and decided to leave his uncle’s, returning home by himself after so many years had been painful for a while. He had always envisioned that Itachi would be with him at that moment, but he hadn’t been that lucky due to their turbulent relationship - plus, his brother had been studying abroad at the time.

It took months before Sasuke could effectively dispose of every item belonging to his parents. It also took a lot of emotional effort on his part so he could decide what he wanted to keep.

Back then, Itachi had told him that he could throw everything away if he wanted to, so Sasuke didn’t feel like getting him involved in the process since it was clear that he didn’t want to keep anything that would physically connect him to the past.

With Naruto’s help, the house became unrecognizable. Itachi had eventually come to visit and hadn’t said a word, but it had been clear to Sasuke that he’d been relieved to step foot inside their parents’ house after so long to find it completely different.

Now, Sasuke was happy to live there. A part of him wished that this could be the place where he and Itachi spent their lives together, but another part wondered how much of that was possible now that they were lovers. No matter how much they wanted to achieve their happiness in the quietest way possible, they were still brothers and pretty well-known in their quiet hometown.

Not only that, but Itachi’s guarantee of a brilliant future abroad was something they hadn’t discussed yet. What they wanted to do, how they wanted to live, or where - these were things that weren’t exactly a priority now, but they would be in a few years. Until then, they would have to make do with what they had.

Still, Sasuke had decided that he would take things one day at a time because there was no other option but to wait. Itachi had left again without a return date in mind, and Sasuke had to carry on with his own life as usual. 

Currently, with his soul finally having reached a much-wanted sense of peace, he had to take care of whatever he could, and that meant he had to settle things with his best friend, Naruto.

“Here you go,” Sasuke said, stepping out of the house and into the small front porch before extending a cup of hot coffee to Naruto. They had brought two old chairs outside so they could enjoy the warm afternoon breeze and Naruto had already made himself comfortable as he was sitting on one of them.

“Nice,” Naruto said with his usual bright smile, accepting the cup. Sasuke sat on the chair next to him, holding his own cup in both hands.

For a couple of relaxed minutes, the two watched the quiet street in front of them as they sipped their coffees, everything blissfully tranquil aside from the chirping of birds and the occasional passing car.

“So, I’m guessing you called me here to explain that text?” Naruto started casually, glancing at Sasuke with the ghost of a smile. “Also, why you disappeared for two days and didn’t answer my calls _or_ reply to my texts?”

“I already apologized,” Sasuke defended, narrowing his eyes at Naruto’s amused blue gaze. “I was… _busy_.”

“I’m sure you were,” Naruto retorted, knowingly. “Must’ve been one hell of a plot twist, ‘cause that was sudden.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but sigh. “Yeah, it certainly was,” he said.

Frowning, he hesitated. Needless to say that he had spent the previous night lying awake thinking about the best way to tell Naruto the truth, making up all sorts of possible case scenarios and outcomes, and yet, prepared as he thought that he was, now that his friend was right there finding the right words was surprisingly difficult.

“I don’t know how to explain it to you in a way that you won’t hate me,” Sasuke said, sincerely. “You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose what we have.”

“Your rejecting me is not enough to make me hate you, Sasuke,” Naruto said with conviction, flashing his captivatingly charming smile. “I know I’m pushy about this, but I respect your feelings, and if you don’t like me that way then that’s fine.”

Despite feeling his heart sink, Sasuke forced himself to return the smile, his fingers tightening around the cup of coffee. “Thanks,” he said, with a nod of his head, even if he knew that it wasn’t _fine_ since Naruto had to be heartbroken. “It’s not that I don’t like you because I did seriously entertain the thought of being with you. It’s just that something else happened and I… I just can’t.”

“I said it’s fine,” Naruto assured him, amicably patting his thigh. “You don’t need to look so miserable, geez. I just wish you had told me that you had a love interest, I guess.”

Naruto was amazing, acting as the perfect friend and pretending that this wasn’t a big deal to him. Sasuke admired his resilience and the fact that, despite their awkward situation, he was still there, being his best friend and wanting to know what was going on.

Again, Sasuke had to take a moment, unsure of how he could bring Itachi to the picture. ‘Love interest’ wasn’t exactly how he saw his brother, and it wasn’t as if Sasuke had considered him as such before Itachi had confessed. They were lovers right now, even if they would be doing things from a distance for a long time. Sasuke had no doubts in his heart that he loved Itachi in all shapes and forms, but even if they didn’t care about anything when they were behind closed doors and in each other’s arms, how would something like this sound to an outsider? How would it sound _to Naruto_?

“Are you going to tell me about it?” Naruto asked cautiously, noticing Sasuke’s silence.

Biting on his lower lip, Sasuke glanced at Naruto’s casually handsome features, brilliant blue eyes watching him with apprehension. Naruto, with his affectionate and outgoing personality and his disheveled blond hair that resembled gold in the sun. His best friend was his complete opposite, always so supportive and understanding and just _there_ , a constant guiding light whenever felt lost and alone.

Looking at him now, there was a deep love inside of Sasuke for the man, and under different circumstances - if Itachi had never confessed his feelings and consequentially led Sasuke to realize his own - Sasuke knew he would’ve been able to love Naruto differently, too.

Despite how many pieces of Sasuke’s scattered life had seemed to find their place in a short amount of time, it didn’t mean that everything else was worthless and disposable, least of all Naruto. However, to make sure Naruto could stay in his new life and that their friendship would not be compromised, trust and honesty needed to prevail, so Sasuke knew his friend needed to know the truth.

“It wasn’t exactly a ‘love interest’,” Sasuke muttered, shaking his head from side to side because, in all honesty, away from his brother, he still couldn’t believe it himself. “I guess it was more of an ‘awakening’, perhaps.”

Naruto was quiet and focused as he nodded emphatically for Sasuke to continue. 

Sasuke almost smiled but ended up sighing again. “Well, when we met, Itachi and I were already on bad terms, but I think I told you that, before he started being an ass, he was quite the fantastic guy and we had a great relationship.”

“Yeah,” Naruto confirmed, thoughtfully. “We haven’t met many times but he did seem like a cool person. I mean, he’s hot as fuck, _obviously;_ but he’s also smart and polite and always seemed preoccupied with you in his standoffish way, so it’s kind of hard to imagine him being an ass to you.”

Sasuke snorted at Naruto’s description. “Well, yeah. It turns out that he didn’t hate me after all. It was, in fact, the complete opposite.”

Sasuke waited to see if his friend would catch on. Naruto frowned; confusion splattered all over his face as he tried to understand the obvious meaning behind the simple sentence. Then, blond eyebrows shot upward and those gorgeous eyes became huge with shock.

“Wait, _what_?” Naruto asked, twisting his body so he could face Sasuke properly. “You mean… you mean he... wait, you’re telling me what, that he was _in love_ with you or something?”

“Yes,” Sasuke confirmed, somewhat glad that he didn’t have to be the one to voice it. “We clashed so much during the weekend at my uncle’s that he ended up slipping and eventually decided to tell me the truth of why he had become an ass in the first place. He didn’t want me to know how he felt, and that’s why he was behaving like that.”

“But he’s… you two are…” Naruto was taken aback, trying to make sense of what was being said to him. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “Fuck that; it’s not important. So, he confessed, and then what? What did you do, what did you _say_?!”

“I said I was going to figure out how I felt about it and that we’d find a way to… I don’t know, balance things out, or _something_ ,” Sasuke told him with a frown. “I was pretty shocked myself at first, but also not as upset as expected, all things considered. I was just happy that he didn’t hate me and that there was a chance that we could go back to being close.”

“Yeah, _and_?” Naruto urged, waving a hand as if to tell him to elaborate, which almost made Sasuke smile because at least this meant that his friend wasn’t going to flee in disgust – fortunately, he was taking it all surprisingly well.

“ _And,_ I _did_ think over,” Sasuke proceeded, feeling his cheeks heating up. “Everything was pretty weird at the beginning, but I eventually realized I do love him in many different ways. So, I went to his place to settle things, and… well, you can imagine how it went from then on.”

Naruto’s chin fell. “You two _fucked_?!” he gasped loudly, astonished.

Sasuke punched his friend’s arm hard, causing him to yelp. “Be quiet, moron!” he hissed, embarrassingly, quickly taking a look around at the neighborhood to make sure there was no-one within hearing range. 

“ _Excuse me_ if I’m surprised, okay?” Naruto complained, rubbing his molested arm, and making a face at him. “But is it true? Did you two…”

“ _Yes_ , Naruto, we did,” Sasuke said through clenched teeth, annoyed. “What do you want me to say? It turns out I’m in love with him; I couldn’t help it. Plus, it was some pretty decent fucking if you also need additional detail.”

“I don’t, but thanks for the insight,” Naruto mumbled, rolling his eyes. He looked away from Sasuke and leaned back on the chair, taking a few seconds to stare into nothingness, his lips still slightly parted incredulously.

Forcing himself to calm down, Sasuke too leaned back and sipped his coffee again, gladly giving his best friend time to assimilate the news. He felt a bit nervous but hoped that Naruto could be mature about this and prioritize their valuable relationship above everything else.

“I don’t know what to say,” Naruto muttered eventually, now sounding crestfallen, still not looking at him. 

“I just need to know if this is something you can live with,” Sasuke said, cautiously. “If you can’t, I will understand. But, you’re my family, Naruto. I don’t want to lose you, nor for our bond to be destroyed.”

It was Naruto’s turn to sigh as he scratched his nose awkwardly. “Don’t be stupid,” he said, grumpily, finally turning his face towards Sasuke. “You know how I feel about you, so of course I’m disappointed we can’t be in a relationship; it’s inevitable. But I don’t care what you do or who you date as long as you’re happy. That you’d think I’d ever ruin our friendship over something like this is insulting.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but release a sentimental chuckle, relief and gratitude soothing every inch of his soul. It was wonderful to hear something like that coming from the person he had cherished the most in his life aside from his brother. “Thank you,” he said, smiling at Naruto with honesty.

“What are you two going to do now?” Naruto asked, watching Sasuke with poorly concealed concern.

 _What, indeed?_ Sasuke had no idea what the future would look like.

“Well, he’s abroad and I’m here; there isn’t much we can do right now when we’re both still struggling with stability in our careers,” Sasuke said, looking down at the cup in his lap. “We’re just doing the long-distance thing for a while, I suppose, and then we’ll see.”

“No chance of us hooking up in the meantime, then?”

Naruto was probably saying that as a joke to lighten up the mood, but there was also a hint of hope there.

Sasuke always had a hard time saying ‘no’ to Naruto, probably because a part of him also enjoyed their dynamics and their less friendly and more sexual interactions. Maybe a part of him wanted to say ‘sure, let’s just do what we’ve been doing and have our occasional fun’ if he happened to feel that impending loneliness strike again. 

However, Sasuke was currently diving into a controversial relationship he had yet to get the hang of, and no matter how long it took before he and Itachi could be an official couple with a normal routine, Naruto _was_ his friend, and giving him a false sense of hope would only hurt him.

“Shut up, that’s not even debatable,” Sasuke chose to say, playfully too, but in a way that would let Naruto know that such endeavors were now out of the question.

Naruto pouted at him. “Aw, come on! We used to have fun, didn’t we?”

“Indeed; but I don’t think I could at this point, even if I wanted to.”

Which was a surprising truth, now that Sasuke thought about it. Itachi would always remind him of where he belonged and why. Even if Sasuke considered indulging his friend, it would most likely be impossible for him.

“Urgh, you got it bad, and it’s bad for my heart,” Naruto complained, probably having seen something displayed on Sasuke’s features. “Still, you seem a lot happier now and that’s good to see.”

Sasuke smiled and reached out to grab Naruto’s hand in his. Slowly, he intertwined their fingers together before giving a meaningful squeeze. “Thank you, Naruto,” he said with a grateful nod. “It means a lot to me.”

At this, his friend blushed and huffed, shaking his head from side to side. He brought their joined hands to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to Sasuke’s fingers. “You’re my best friend, Sasuke,” he said, seriously. “I will always be by your side no matter what.”

And this kind of bond was not something Sasuke could ever let go of.

000

 _“Yes?”_

Itachi’s voice was low and sleepy, making Sasuke gaze at the microwave clock in his kitchen. Shit, he had completely forgotten to check the time before calling his brother and immediately felt guilty. It was almost lunchtime there, but barely morning to Itachi.

“I woke you up didn’t I?” Sasuke said apologetically, his hands freezing in the middle of their previous process of stirring the contents on the frying pan in front of him. “I forgot to check the time; I’m so sorry.”

 _“It’s fine, Sasuke,”_ Itachi assured him, sounding tired but in a good mood. _“I’ve been sleeping for a few hours already.”_

“Where are you?” 

_“At the hospital.”_

“Are you having a hard time?” Sasuke asked, worriedly, slowly stirring the frying pan’s contents again. He had a wireless Bluetooth auricular on, so his hands were free.

It pained him to know that his brother worked so hard he even had to sleep at work instead of going home.

 _“It’s never exactly easy working at a hospital, but since we’re interns they do everything they can to squeeze the life out of us with work,”_ Itachi said, before yawning. _“It’s not like I can’t handle it, but some days I feel like I could sleep for a whole month.”_

“I feel sorry for you,” Sasuke said, honestly. 

_“I chose this, so don’t be,”_ Itachi muttered, with a chuckle. _“I’m glad you called. I miss you.”_

Despite himself, Sasuke’s heart skipped a pleasant beat at that. “Must be nice to finally say it out loud,” he said, with a conceited smirk.

 _“It certainly is,”_ Itachi replied, smoothly. _“You have no idea how much I love you and how much I want to say these things to you, all the time.”_

Biting on his lower lip, Sasuke held himself back for a few seconds. It had been three months since Itachi had left and they called each other whenever they could, usually every two days, sometimes more if either of them was busy. They still texted each other frequently, but all of this was relatively new to Sasuke, who was still trying to wrap his mind around this whole relationship thing. Sometimes he felt like he was such a sap it disgusted him. 

He used to be so against these little relationship clichés, too. “I miss you, too,” he ended up saying, simply because it was true.

Itachi hummed as if the sound of that had pleased him immensely - it warmed Sasuke’s heart. Then, Itachi yawned again, but his voice had become livelier. _“What are you doing? Cooking?”_

“Yeah,” Sasuke confirmed, turning off the stove. “It’s just a mix of leftover vegetables and chicken.”

 _“I’d give anything to have some of that right now,”_ Itachi said, with a sigh.

“I will cook you something much better when we’re together,” Sasuke promised.

_“I would like that.”_

Sasuke reached out to the cabinets above the sink and opened them. “Have you been eating properly?” 

_“I may be a workaholic, but I don’t neglect my health,”_ Itachi said, sounding almost affronted.

“That’s a relief,” Sasuke said approvingly, picking up a plate. He used the wooden spoon to help himself. “So, I was thinking. I have a few days of vacation left that I can use. Maybe I could come and visit? I mean, I don’t want to impose if you’re too busy, but if you think you can have a couple of days off when things quiet down, we could arrange something.”

Itachi seemed to hold his breath for a second, forcing Sasuke to tense. “What?” he asked, concerned.

 _“Nothing,”_ Itachi assured him, softly. _“When you said that I was reminded of how much I want to see you. Just thinking about being able to touch you makes me feel happy.”_

Heat flooded Sasuke from head to toe. He didn’t know if he should whimper or hide in a corner, he was so not used to this yet. Perhaps because they weren’t physically together, even if a considerable amount of time had passed, it was still hard to not be taken aback by these small displays of affection.

“You don’t need to get all sentimental about it, it’s embarrassing,” Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi’s low chuckle did unexpected things to his stomach, though. _“It gets me more than just sentimental, Sasuke.”_

The meaning behind those words was obvious, and Sasuke couldn’t believe he was being flirted with at this particular moment. He also couldn’t believe how quickly it had turned him on.

Needless to say that their relationship as lovers had progressed fast considering they had started with sex even before everything else had been settled. In those twenty-four hours they had been together before Itachi’s departure, they had become well acquainted with each other’s bodies. _Very well_ acquainted. Just in that short period, Sasuke had probably had more sex than he’d had in a whole year, which wasn’t surprising anyway because without dating he wasn’t one to go out looking for meaningless sex unless he needed it. He’d always had Naruto to sort of relive those moments, too.

Still, he’d never felt so charged with sexual tension as he did with Itachi. Perhaps because he now knew how it felt when they were together, it was easy to get hot when the memories assaulted him.

Swallowing hard, Sasuke put his plate down on the counter next to the stove, afraid that his hands might betray him. 

Now that he thought about it, he ached for Itachi so badly he didn’t know what to do with himself. He had no idea what he’d do when they saw each other again, but he was sure he wouldn’t let the other man breathe.

 _“Cat got your tongue?”_ Itachi asked, mischievously. _“You’re such a child, little brother, to be speechless over something like this.”_

Sasuke knew Itachi was merely teasing - something Sasuke had come to realize he loved doing just to see his reaction - but he still felt a bit defensive.

Itachi always tried to make him lose face, but Sasuke was no child - his game was good and he knew his brother wasn’t impenetrable when it came to him. Hopefully, this applied to everything between them.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Sasuke picked up the glass of red wine he’d had sitting on the counter and took a sip. “I’m _horny_ , not speechless, Itachi,” he said, his voice husky and gratifyingly more composed than he felt. “I was just thinking about what I’ll do when I get my hands on you.”

There was complete silence on the other side of the line. When Itachi spoke, his voice was a yearnful murmur. _“And what would that be?”_

Was Itachi even alone? What the hell was he thinking, teasing him like this in his workplace?

“You’ll see,” Sasuke replied secretly, licking at his lips. He took another sip of the wine, willing himself to calm down. They couldn’t exactly indulge at this particular moment. “You need to find an opening in your busy schedule first.”

 _“My schedule is always free when it comes to you,_ ” Itachi said, easily. _“I’ll find a way to make sure we spend time together, even if I have to drag you to work with me and lock us in a storage room.”_

“I don’t know if that sounds really hot or super uncomfortable,” Sasuke muttered, feeling his body heating up further. 

_“Both can be enticing,”_ Itachi retorted, and Sasuke could imagine him smiling.

That sinful, beautiful smile that had been hidden away from him for years and that now seemed to be a constant gift.

Sasuke brought the glass to his forehead and closed his eyes - this longing was supposed to have been extinguished now that they were on good terms, no? This was insufferable.

“Shit,” he lamented. “I just want to see you as soon as possible.”

 _“I will work hard to make that happen,”_ Itachi reassured him.

“Let me know when you have a date, okay?”

 _“Of course.”_ There was another pause on the other side of the line but when Itachi spoke, his words were a murmur, low and full of poorly contained affection and desire. _“Sasuke…”_

Just the sound of that had such a sudden effect on Sasuke’s body he thought he could come on the spot. Thankfully, he was a full-grown man and had more dignity than this.

That was all Sasuke needed to know what Itachi wanted. Food be damned; they would be having a little fun.

“Don’t worry,” he told Itachi, setting the glass back down with a little too much force in his eagerness, his other hand already working on lowering his sweatpants, wanting to set his already rock hard erection free. “I can’t hold it in for much longer. I’m going to hang up and we’ll facetime in a second.”

From Itachi’s happy gasp, Sasuke knew they were thinking about the same thing. _“God, I love you...”_

“I know,” Sasuke whispered, longingly. “I love you, too.”

000

Itachi had picked him up from the airport, but because it was so crowded he and Sasuke had merely hugged upon seeing each other, both too conscious of their surroundings to do more, even if they desperately wanted to.

Still, things had been strained during their far too long car ride home. They made pleasant and easy-going small talk to not make the sexual tension so damn obvious, but it was clear to both that they wanted nothing more than to find themselves in a safe, private environment as soon as possible.

Upon arriving at the sanctuary of Itachi’s apartment, their lips crashed as soon as they crossed the threshold, the kiss hungry, excited and so anxious Sasuke didn’t even have time to register his surroundings as he unceremoniously dropped his backpack on the floor and kicked the air behind him to slam the door shut as hands roughly fisted his jacket to pull him close.

Instantly dizzy from the rush of adrenaline, Sasuke was a little dumbfounded as he then found himself being pushed back until his back collided with a hard wall, taking his breath momentarily away.

“Sorry…” Itachi panted, yet not giving him time to reply as his tongue sensuously pried Sasuke’s lips apart to invade his mouth with luscious strokes in search of his, his hands feeling all over Sasuke’s body as if they needed to make sure he was _there_.

Despite how fast his heart was beating, and how surprised he was at the unexpected eagerness from the other, Sasuke still smiled against the noisy kiss and responded in earnest, hands coming around Itachi’s body to grab his ass in a possessive hold, their bodies pressed flush against each other. He wasn’t surprised, however, to feel Itachi’s full arousal against his - they’d both been craving for this from the moment they had laid eyes on each other.

Never mind that Sasuke’s flight had been long and that he’d barely slept - he was fully awake now, ready to make up for all those months of yearning.

Itachi broke the kiss to attack Sasuke’s neck with his mouth. “I can’t believe this,” he said breathlessly against the other’s skin as his hands worked fast in divesting Sasuke of his jacket and making it disappear by throwing it away somewhere.

Sasuke leaned his head back until it was resting against the wall. “What are you talking about?” he inquired huskily, narrowing his eyes as Itachi pulled away briefly to remove his own jacket and throw it to the side without a care.

His brother had always been such a neat person, yet when it came to sex he didn’t particularly care about the mess he made until he had to clean up after it. These were little contradictions that Sasuke loved about him.

With a dark smirk that Sasuke wasn’t very familiar with just yet - but that did things to him he had no control over – Itachi pressed himself fully against him again, slapping both hands on the wall on either side of Sasuke’s head as if to trap him. “That you’d be this hard for me,” he whispered, lips brushing against his brother’s as his hips rocked slowly to emphasize his words so their clothed erections could rub together. “I still can’t believe that you’re willingly _mine_.”

Sasuke's body trembled, his hands grabbing for Itachi’s buttocks harder. He leaned forward to trap Itachi’s lower lip between his teeth before giving it a small tug. “That arrangement goes both ways, you know?”

Itachi released a small agreeable sound, his right hand sliding from the wall and running down Sasuke’s chest, then lower, only stopping when it was resting between them at the curve of Sasuke’s cock. His palm confidently rubbed over his jeans as he showered wet kisses along Sasuke’s neck.

Pressing his cock against his brother’s hot palm, Sasuke’s hands sneaked inside Itachi’s t-shirt and traveled across the naked skin underneath, his nose buried in the curve of his neck as he took a deep whiff. Itachi had showered, the cologne he was wearing a nostalgic, arousing scent, and God was it good to feel it all again.

Sasuke hugged Itachi’s torso, turning his face to the side to capture the other’s mouth again, pushing his pelvis forward for more friction.

The hungry way both their tongues came in contact with each other seemed to rile them up further but neither seemed to get tired of the other’s mouth. At some point, Itachi’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of Sasuke’s Jeans to snap them open, and from what the younger one could perceive, he was trying to undo his own pants with his free hand at the same time. Sasuke had to admit to being impressed by his ability to multitask but still snorted a little as he helped him.

They broke the kiss to divest each other of their t-shirts as they clumsily kicked their shoes off. His hands on Sasuke’s hips, Itachi pulled him closer again so their naked chests were in full contact, forcing Sasuke to wrap his arms around his neck in another hug.

Without hesitation, Itachi then shoved both hands inside Sasuke’s pants so he could grab his ass, the tip of Sasuke’s cock peeking out from the confines of his underwear in the process. 

Sasuke was a little overwhelmed by how fast everything was happening, his eyesight unfocused as he was barely able to register what the other was doing. His pants were lowered, his body catching fire as he was fervently kissed again, and that’s when he felt his brother’s cock glued to his as Itachi quickly began to pump them both in his fist.

The younger one’s lips parted as he released a long moan at the unexpected sensation, shivering while his fingernails buried themselves on the skin of Itachi’s shoulders. Itachi took the chance to kiss him deeper, thrusting his tongue inside to meet his relentlessly as if he couldn’t get tired of Sasuke’s taste. 

It was such a turn-on knowing he was so mindlessly loved like this.

Sasuke had never been much of a fan of kissing - perhaps because he’d rarely found people who knew how to kiss properly - but he didn’t mind it now. Itachi’s kisses were a dead giveaway of his fucking - deep, ferocious, possessive, and tireless - meant to enhance his partner’s lust and create anticipation towards what was to come. 

In Itachi’s expert hand, their cocks were hard and increasingly wet. Sasuke wanted to come, badly, but not that fast - not like this.

Itachi had a high endurance, but then again (usually) so did Sasuke - it was just that they lost control easily when they were together.

But Sasuke wasn’t exactly a bottom. He had no idea if Itachi knew this or not since they hadn’t exactly discussed it, but he must’ve at least realized that Sasuke enjoyed being in control - was good at it, too, regardless of his position.

They weren’t children anymore; surely Itachi understood, as well, that they both had needs that could be satisfied in many different ways, and if their sexual chemistry was any indication, they still had a long path of fun to explore together.

One of Itachi’s hands on his ass was sneaky, too, warm fingers traveling between the crevice and teasingly brushing his fingertips over his entrance as if to make the small pucker ache for the intrusion.

Itachi was making sure Sasuke would soon be begging to be fucked. Had he considered that this would be the expected outcome all the time, or was his desire for Sasuke leading to this automatic need, this immediate assumption?

It almost made Sasuke laugh, and yet, he felt slightly annoyed, mostly at himself.

With a groan, Sasuke noticed that, indeed, he wanted to feel that familiar intrusion, and yet, that desire was in no way greater than the desire he had to have his brother under him. 

Inhaling sharply through his nose, Sasuke placed a hand over the one Itachi was using to jerk them off so he could stop him. At the same time, the fingers of his other hand curled around strands of Itachi’s hair at the back of his head before tugging at it hard enough to force their lips apart, but not enough to hurt. 

“That’s enough,” he said, staring into Itachi’s dark eyes - the same color as his own. His brother seemed to be breathing hard, his lips glistering with their mixed saliva, the sight enticing. Still - predatory as they were - the older man’s eyes quickly read what was written all over Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke had to bite on his lower lip not to let his motivation fly out the window. His lover’s gaze was strong, yet yearning and unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen - a proud mirror of his devotion and his intentions. “Enough of what?” Itachi asked smoothly, defyingly, moving his hand on their cocks upward so he could slowly massage the exposed heads together. “I thought you were enjoying yourself.”

Fuck, that was so good it almost made Sasuke salivate.

As he said this, though, Itachi’s hand on Sasuke’s ass slid lower, forcing their bodies closer together as one of his legs came in between Sasuke’s. The younger one swallowed hard at feeling an expert digit rubbing knowingly at the spot between his balls and asshole, forcing him to clench his teeth. Itachi’s purpose wasn’t to make him feel good - he was silently reminding Sasuke of how amazing it felt if he was fucked hard and hit _right there_ just the right way.

Temptation took Sasuke by force for a moment. It was easy to want to give himself away and drown in the prospect of being worshiped without a care - of being offered unparalleled pleasure without demand - and a very horny part of him wanted to just let go and relinquish his control. He sincerely loved both sides of the coin, and Itachi delivered what he promised without fail.

However, realizing this was exactly what Sasuke needed to get his motivation back. There was no fucking way that he would become weak like this and let the other be victorious all the fucking time - he needed to flip things around and _fast_ or his ego would break at some point.

“Floor,” Sasuke demanded, pushing Itachi away from him so the other was forced to let go of him and they could have a decent distance between them. “ _Now_.”

Itachi’s eyebrows rose, yet there was a spark of amused interest in his eyes. “Fine,” he accepted, taking a single step backward as he brought his dirty hand to his mouth and languidly licked at their precum in his fingers. He smiled mischievously “How do you want me?”

Sasuke’s cock twitched at both the sight and the words, drawing Itachi’s gaze in. The man was pleased.

Fuck, Itachi was such a tease. Sasuke couldn’t believe how similar they were in these things that they always wanted to fuck each other up as much as possible. “Naked,” he said, not resisting the urge to take a good look at Itachi’s cock, too. “And fast.”

Itachi merely nodded, shoving a hand inside the pockets of his jeans, and taking out a few familiar small square packages that Sasuke assumed to be condoms and lube. He held them in his hand before obediently divesting himself of his pants. It kind of turned Sasuke on to know that he would be so conveniently prepared. “You do know there’s a sofa right there?” he asked sarcastically.

“Irrelevant,” Sasuke dismissed, also pulling his pants down. Now that he noticed, they were in a simple modern living room, spacious, too, but severely lacking in decoration and furniture. His mind was too hazy for him to take notice of details, but to his right, he could see a single dark green family-sized sofa, and for a moment he considered it. He then looked down at the floor where a large black carpet lay. Yes, that looked so much better - so much more space to work with. The lighting was nice too. "There."

Itachi had finished undressing and glanced at him from up and down appreciatively as Sasuke, too, finished removing his socks. Itachi’s eyes were feral and unfaltering as he dropped the packs in his hand on the floor at his feet. 

Sasuke swallowed hard and made his way to his brother, secretly enjoying the strands of long, and slightly disheveled hair that had gotten free from his ponytail, framing his attractive face messily. They were both stark naked now, openly exposed to each other.

Itachi was, undoubtedly, a fine man, every inch of his body perfectly proportioned, all taut muscles and perfect angles. Even his fucking cock was perfect - or at least perfect for Sasuke - and he couldn't get over how hot it was that it seemed to be dripping constantly in an obvious exposure of his arousal. It was happening right now, too, the clear fluid slowly gathering at the tip and threatening to drop to the floor. Itachi didn’t seem ashamed at all.

They stood in front of each other, Itachi eyeing him curiously as Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder. “Down,” he said, in a purposefully slow and demanding way, applying a bit of pressure so Itachi knew what he wanted.

Itachi didn’t hesitate in complying, elegantly lowering himself until he was sitting on the floor, Sasuke getting down on his knees between his spread legs. Itachi’s features were calm yet his eyes were sharp, eager to see what was on Sasuke’s mind.

Letting his hand slide down Itachi’s chest, Sasuke then pushed him back until he was half-laying down, his upper body supported by his elbows on the floor, intelligent eyes roaming over the younger ones’ in a hungry, yet content contemplation. Still, his excitement was palpable in the fast way he breathed, allowing the younger man to know that he was enjoying this.

Sasuke took a moment to appreciate his older brother. It was difficult to tell if Itachi looked older or younger like this because his kind of beauty was eerie, his appeal timeless. The fact that he felt perfectly comfortable in his skin was beautiful to see.

Itachi reached out a hand to touch Sasuke’s chest, teasing fingers brushing over a breast that brought goosebumps to Sasuke’s skin. Their eyes met as Sasuke adjusted himself so his pelvis was against his brother’s ass, a hand trapping both their cocks against Itachi’s navel so they were painfully in contact with each other. Sasuke could feel their testicles pressed together, giving the connection an interesting feel.

Itachi’s eyes didn’t leave him, but he took a sharp intake of breath when Sasuke rocked his hips so he could rub their cocks together, their wetness coating the palm of his hand.

_Fuck, that’s hot..._

“How can you get so wet all the time?” Sasuke breathed, forcing his voice to sound more conversational than anything else. “Look at this mess. You wouldn’t even need to use lube if you were to fuck me right now.”

Even as Sasuke said this, he felt his arousal spike - he loved it that Itachi got so wet for him alone.

Itachi swallowed hard. “That’s because...” Itachi released a moan, closing his eyes briefly before reopening them to look down at their joined cocks that peeked from under Sasuke’s hand with every plunge. His hand caressed Sasuke’s chest wantonly now, a little shakily. “...it’s you… Sasuke...”

“Is that so?” Sasuke asked, almost sweetly. Purposefully, he too released a low moan, feeling Itachi’s erection harden at the sound. “I imagine you’d want nothing more than to fuck me raw right now, huh?”

Itachi’s eyes rolled up to meet him again, lustful and calculating. “Yes.”

That was all he said, but it had been enough to have Sasuke biting down on his lower lip, _hard_.

“Well,” he mused, stopping his slow thrusting to now grab for Itachi’s cock in his hand alone and pumping it. “I don’t think so.”

Itachi hissed at feeling the touch, unexpectedly reaching out to wrap a hand around the back of Sasuke’s head to pull him down to smash their mouths together, momentarily throwing the younger one off guard as he was forced to fall completely on top of the other, his hands automatically coming to support his weight on the floor. 

The kiss was led by Itachi in a hurried, impatient pace as his hands possessively roamed over Sasuke’s back caressing him all over and urging him closer as if it frustrated him that they couldn’t instantly fuse. “Just say that you want to fuck me already,” Itachi whispered against Sasuke’s mouth.

“I want to fuck you,” Sasuke breathed in Itachi’s ear, shifting his hips again in search of more friction since their cocks were still touching. "I want to fuck you in ways you've never been fucked before."

"I don't know what you're waiting for, then," Itachi moaned, mouthing at Sasuke's temple as he hugged him. He released a small perceptive laugh. "You wanted my approval? Or maybe you were expecting me to put up a fight?"

Sasuke honestly had no idea what he was expecting, but he was certainly more than glad that they didn't have to fight over this. "I was hoping you'd be agreeable, yes," he said. "Till death do us part is a long time to be under you, you know?" 

He knew these words would shake Itachi. Sexual as his brother was, he was also very emotional and Sasuke loved striking all sorts of chords inside him. 

As expected, Itachi shivered, his arms tightening around him. "I can't be bothered either way as long as I have you," he whispered, sincerely. “You can fuck me as much as you want if it means I’ll get to keep you for the rest of my life.”

Ah, there it was - that emotional side that had been hidden for so many years and had been unleashed now that they were a couple. It was embarrassing beyond words, yet Sasuke couldn’t help but feel moved by it, every nerve in his body heating up in response in a mixture of love and lust. 

God, he wanted to rip Itachi to shreds and see what would become of him, how much of himself he would expose like this. 

They kissed again, noisy in their eager frenzy. It had been a while since Sasuke had actual sex, and even longer since he’d been top to a man, but he was confident that he would be able to pull it off the way he wanted to.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sasuke sunk lower, showering wet kisses over Itachi’s collarbone, then lower still so he could mouth at a perked nipple, simply because he knew the other was considerably sensitive there. It was with glee that he heard Itachi release a shaky breath as he scrapped his teeth slightly over the bud before offering it a strong bite that was meant to have an impact. Itachi’s hands held onto the hair at the top of his head now, occasionally petting it as if to encourage him to do more, so Sasuke offered the nipple a few flicks of his tongue, soothingly.

Looking up at his brother’s face curiously, he braced himself with one arm to create some distance between their bodies. His eyes never leaving Itachi’s, he brought two fingers to his mouth and slowly licked them, making sure he coated them enough with saliva. He didn’t want to think too much about anything but them, so he would have to trust that Itachi’s freshly showered scent meant that he had washed up properly, anticipating their lovemaking.

Itachi’s eyes narrowed at the sight as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips, both his hands touching Sasuke’s face in a loving caress. He shook his head from side to side, his expression a little dazed as if he was thinking something that he couldn’t voice. Sasuke could only smirk at the sudden reddening in his cheeks, bringing his hand between them to look for the other’s coveted pucker.

Itachi’s gaze was intense then, expectant but also observant for some reason. He willingly parted his legs more for him, and Sasuke could only stare back, wanting to see the shift of emotions in that handsome face as he found what he was looking for. With a lopsided smile, he rubbed at Itachi’s entrance experimentally with his middle finger, raising an eyebrow at noticing how soft it was as opposed to being tight.

Without hesitation, he nudged the finger inside, and even if Itachi made a low, pleasurable sound, he noticed that he could find absolutely no resistance.

In fact, he could feel those delicious insides already a little slippery, and not just from the saliva he had applied to his fingers.

If his heart was beating like crazy before, now he was on the verge of a heart attack. He didn’t take his eyes off his brother’s for a second as he removed the finger to nudge two in, again, finding the muscles offering very little resistance.

“You’re all loose,” he said huskily, leisurely sliding the fingers in and out of Itachi and confirming that, indeed, there had been some previous prepping down there not long before. “What am I supposed to make out of this, Itachi?”

“That I think about having you inside of me all the time,” Itachi replied, breathlessly, but still managing a devious smirk. “I was hoping you’d be up for it, so I prepared in advance in case you weren’t very experienced. I would’ve asked if you hadn’t taken the initiative...”

“‘In case I wasn’t very experienced’?” Sasuke asked, mockingly, pressing the fingers deep inside Itachi’s ass and causing the man’s cock to twitch violently between them. He noticed that said organ was still weeping, dribbling precum all over Itachi’s well-defined abs. “Who do you take me for? You think I couldn’t handle you?”

Itachi’s smirk disappeared as he swallowed hard, his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders agitated. “Sasuke,” he called out, a poorly controlled hint of desperation in his voice, before stopping himself and biting on his lower lip.

His brother seemed strangely focused despite everything, yet Sasuke could tell that he wanted to come, to touch himself, but somehow, the ambiance they had created had effectively established the current dynamics, so Itachi knew this was Sasuke’s turn to do whatever he pleased without his interference.

It was obvious that he was reaching his limit and Sasuke could see it - no one that aroused would last for long no matter how much endurance they had. 

The truth was, Sasuke himself was reaching his breaking point, his erection desperate for attention. Itachi wanted to be fucked by him, had prepped in accordance, and that was everything he needed to know to keep himself in check for a little longer, even if just the thought of this drove him crazy with desire as Itachi had planned - he’d done it all for that purpose, even if Sasuke had never considered it in the first place.

Still, if Itachi thought he would break him subtly like this and make him lose control he was sadly mistaken.

Sasuke joined their mouths together again in a deep, searing kiss, still languidly scissoring his fingers inside Itachi in the process, feeling the other’s body shivering in desperation beneath him, his legs seeming to spread further still.

Sasuke allowed his sense of urgency to make him act fast as he slid down Itachi’s body until he was leveled with Itachi’s cock. He blew on it gently before retracting slightly so he could touch his tongue to its base and slowly lick the path upwards over the length until he could taste the slimy precum oozing from the small slit at the tip.

His eyes locked with Itachi's, who had lifted his head slightly so he could see what Sasuke was doing. When Sasuke took the tip of his cock in his mouth and ran his tongue over it in circular motions, Itachi released a trembling whine, covering his eyes with a hand. He was blushing so hard Sasuke had to wonder if he was turning feverish.

“You need to stop,” Itachi pleaded, shaking his head from side to side, his chest quivering. “You’re too much, Sasuke, I can’t…”

“I need you to be quiet,” Sasuke interrupted in a soothing, yet demanding whisper, putting a hand to Itachi’s chest so he would lay back again. “Are you scared you might come all over my face or something?”

To his surprise, Itachi now covered his face with both his hands. “Jesus, Sasuke,” he grunted, frustratingly, almost angry. “Please, stop talking like this.”

“Like what?” Sasuke asked, with faked ignorance, inserting a third finger in his brother’s hungry entrance before twisting, sadistically pleased at feeling the pucker loosen and pulse. “I’m not a fan of _Bukkake_ , but I don’t mind if that’s a kink of yours. You can come on me wherever and however you want.”

The string of curses that left Itachi’s mouth was very unlike him and almost made Sasuke laugh. So he did have a thing for dirty talking and was quite probably into cumplay, too. 

That was pretty hot, now that Sasuke thought about it, and it only made him even more curious and eager to push his buttons. 

Wetting his lips, Sasuke withdrew the fingers from Itachi’s ass. He pressed a few chaste kisses all over Itachi’s cock. “That’s sweet; you cleaned up rather nicely for me, didn’t you?” he muttered sensuously, now massaging Itachi’s thighs provocatively. “Was me fucking you all you thought about?”

Itachi lowered his hands and lifted his head to look at him again, his expression completely torn between infuriating horniness and disbelief. Rendering Itachi speechless was a feat, and Sasuke was proud of himself.

Sasuke all but smirked at him before unapologetically lifting his brother’s thighs so his knees were connecting to his chest, exposing his backside completely. Seeing the trembling pucker so close, slightly swollen from his ministrations made Sasuke’s throat constrict. Indeed, Itachi had given all of this much thought because he had even waxed down there so it was smooth and clean. Sasuke would have to tell him that he didn’t mind either way, but for now the effort Itachi put in this filled heart with love. He gave Itachi no time to react as he bent down to thirstily mouth the quivering hole.

Itachi gasped his name in such a way that Sasuke was sure no-one had ever done this to him before. Good. Still, he ignored him and promptly worked his magic by lapping at the entrance hungrily to then tease it open with his tongue. Fingers curled around his hair again urgently but he didn’t care - he needed Itachi to know that he would do everything for him, that there was no need to hold back on what he wanted, ever, and that they could do everything together without prejudice.

As Sasuke’s tongue sneaked inside him, Itachi moaned again, a low, beautiful sound that gave away how much a mess he was already. “Fuck, Sasuke, that feels...”

His brother was probably pissed off that he was completely disarmed at this point, but there was no denying that he was enjoying himself, even if unexpectedly - his reaction said worlds about how he'd rarely (perhaps never) been in such a position.

Itachi’s body was twitching, constantly shifting while simultaneously pulling Sasuke in so he would do more, but Sasuke simply took his sweet time switching between fucking Itachi with his tongue lasciviously and kissing the spot, further creating anticipation by now avoiding the other man’s genitalia at all costs.

He was sure Itachi could no longer hear himself because he was being so vocal he had to have tunned himself out to save himself the embarrassment.

“Sasuke... this isn’t funny.”

Sasuke was offering small bites to Itachi’s perineum, right under his testicles when a rough tug to his hair made him raise his head to see that the other was frowning at him, his cheeks still flushed and his eyes annoyed and unfocused. “Will I need a fucking safeword next time you’re topping? Because this is driving me crazy.”

“I’m impressed you didn’t come yet,” Sasuke joked, Itachi releasing him so he could move to sit back on his heels as he wiped at his mouth with his thumb. “Don’t look so upset, I know you liked it. I’ve never heard you curse so many times in a row.”

Itachi looked ruined, yet the tension in his body betrayed his growing state of impatience. A thin sheet of perspiration made his skin gleam. He placed a wrist over his forehead, closing his eyes. “Are you trying to have me begging? I could’ve just jerked myself off.”

“Nobody was stopping you,” Sasuke pointed out sweetly, caressing Itachi’s navel soothingly with a hand while his other one reached for his own cock so he could offer it a few pumps to ease the tension he felt – it didn’t help much. "Although you can always beg if you want to."

Itachi seemed to sense his actions because he opened his eyes and tilted his hand to peek at Sasuke, only to roll them in frustration at seeing him touching himself. "You play a dirty game when you know how I feel about you," he complained, looking up at the ceiling as if it had somehow offended him. "Just looking at you naked after so long is intense enough as it is."

Those words had Sasuke's stomach in knots and he had to stop everything he was doing for a moment because his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest.

"You think holding back isn't hard for me?" He asked, endeared by his brother’s reaction, yet provocatively brushing his middle finger over Itachi's shaft and making the man hiss. "I just want to make you feel really good."

"Well, right now it would help if you stopped being an indecent tease and fucked me," Itachi snapped, more desperate than irritated.

“Don’t be a brat,” Sasuke mocked. He reached out for the small packages Itachi had dropped on the carpet close by to find that they were all packs of lube - not a single condom in sight. “Did you forget to get condoms?” He asked Itachi, eyebrows raised.

“I didn’t forget,” Itachi stated challengingly, his message loud and clear.

Now _that_ was something Sasuke hadn’t expected. This side of Itachi was unknown to him, but also extremely attractive.

“Dr. Uchiha, that’s highly imprudent of you,” he said playfully, grabbing for a pack of lube and ripping it open.

“We’re both clean, and I want to feel you.” Itachi’s tone was purposefully enticing, but also demanding, eager. “ _All of you._ Will that be a problem, _little brother_?”

It always amazed Sasuke how their mindset had changed during the last few months. They were brothers, yet they were also lovers, and even if this had felt like a taboo at the start, they had quickly come to embrace the fact that these were facts, and this was their reality - one they didn’t want to change.

Those words had been chosen, again, on purpose to piss him off, to defy him. Sasuke knew that Itachi was sure to have condoms somewhere and that if this wasn’t something he didn’t want, then his brother wouldn’t press the issue.

Nevertheless, unprotected sex like that between lovers meant a whole lot of trust and mutual respect. Between them, it screamed of exclusiveness and Sasuke found the prospect enticing beyond his wildest dreams, even if, given their gender, it wouldn’t be something they could simply have all the time and without proper hygiene. 

“Not a problem for me,” Sasuke said, squeezing some lube over his palm and throwing the small pack to the side. “I’m concerned on your behalf because I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle it.”

Itachi merely lifted his legs, defiantly exposing himself and silently telling him to hurry the fuck up.

Itachi was loose enough so Sasuke didn’t feel like lubing him, instead, coating his erection thoroughly to make sure it would be appropriately slick - they had wasted enough time as it was. As he positioned himself better, Itachi covered his eyes with his arms, his lips pressed together, which surprised Sasuke at first since he thought he would want to watch everything. Sasuke didn’t think he was hesitant about being fucked, but he had a hard time figuring if Itachi was genuinely embarrassed or if indeed this was a little too much for his heart to handle. 

Either way, right now, Sasuke wanted this so badly he felt on the brink of losing it himself. Regardless, he couldn’t help but want to savor the moment.

With the help of his hand, he positioned the head of his cock over Itachi’s pucker and slowly circled it teasingly. In a sick sort of fascination, he watched the small hole react to the stimulation with small contractions, almost as if inviting him in. It was glistering so beautifully with the remnants of saliva, too.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sasuke pushed the tip of his cock inside, glad that the passage was welcoming, even if Itachi’s body shook without warning. Sasuke’s eyes met Itachi’s face to see him breathing hard, his lips now parted, yet his eyes were still covered. He looked… pretty damn hot. So hot it made him feel like he was burning all over.

He couldn’t believe he was about to be inside his brother.

Moved by impulse alone, Sasuke didn’t stop himself from pushing further inside the inviting heat, being rewarded by a long, dirty sound coming from Itachi. He had barely managed to bury himself completely and pull out a bit when he felt Itachi’s insides contracting around him as his muscles trembled helplessly. “Ah...” his voice broke. “Sasuke…”

Sasuke’s surprised gaze was attracted to his brother’s cock, which was ejaculating all by itself and all over Itachi’s belly and chest in its much-needed release, and fuck, did that tightness feel good.

Sasuke didn’t let that take him off guard as he proceeded to pull out his cock only to push back inside. Itachi’s voice was hoarse as he voiced his climax, and Sasuke’s pace was leisure at first to make sure his lover rode his pleasure just right. Still, even as he watched hungrily until the very last drop of cum had abandoned Itachi’s body, he could barely believe that he had made the man come just from his ass, and for so little. 

“That was fucking gorgeous,” Sasuke had to say in a breath, once Itachi was done. He couldn’t help but reach out a hand to smear the pearly substance sensually over Itachi’s burning skin - he loved the feel of it, especially because _he_ had been the cause for this unholy mess.

“Look at me, Itachi,” he demanded, never stopping his slow thrusts because he needed it and this had done nothing to soothe his already deadly need for release. The man under him didn’t seem more relaxed at all because he was still grunting, wiping at his eyes with both palms now but he still did as he was told, watery gaze heavy and satiated, filled with several hazy emotions, but still strangely alive with something akin to restlessness. 

He was quite a vision and Sasuke was suddenly overcome with love. “Is this what you were expecting from me?” he asked hotly. “Did you imagine it would be like this when you fantasized about me?”

Itachi shivered again and took a sharp intake of breath through his nose. He placed his hand over the one Sasuke had on his stomach and squeezed it slightly before giving it a sudden tug, forcefully pulling Sasuke down so he fell heavily on top of him, their bodies completely glued together. There was Itachi’s cock, still hard between them, the nasty slickness that now spread all over both their skins and that blissful, fulfilling heat that was theirs alone.

Their chests were pressed flushed together, hearts racing and thumping almost painfully against each other.

It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, Sasuke’s own body tensing with pent up anticipation, arousal, and love mixing frustratingly.

They exchanged a silent look, their breaths mingling between them, their lips close.

Itachi was watching his features lovingly, almost with content fascination as he cupped his cheeks, his features an open book. Sasuke felt his legs wrapping around him, strong muscles flexing wantonly, demandingly, and he was satisfied enough with that as he adjusted his position and braced himself with his elbows on the carpet. Slowly, he pulled out of Itachi, loving the way those devout eyes didn’t leave him before roughly pushing back in, eliciting a luscious mutual sound out of them both. 

Fuck, Itachi was deliciously tight and insatiable, pulling him in for another wet kiss, his body shifting restlessly when Sasuke easily picked up a faster pace, doing his best to not allow his excitement to destroy his consistency, even if he knew he was too close to finishing.

Everything felt so good it made him want to lose himself completely.

Itachi’s hands were all over him now, roaming over his back as if he wanted to feel every inch of Sasuke’s skin, then moving down to claw at Sasuke’s ass cheeks. With a low grunt, Sasuke couldn't hold himself back any longer, pummeling Itachi’s glorious cavern with fast thrusts, making sure he went deep in every single one of them, the slapping and slick sounds of his balls hitting Itachi’s ass echoing in the air so loud he had to vaguely wonder if the neighbors would hear.

His brother didn’t seem to think about this though, because he was vocal against Sasuke’s mouth, his sounds lewd, uncaring, telling Sasuke he had wanted this and he’d wanted it bad, and there was nothing else that mattered anymore.

“Ngh,” Sasuke breathed urgently against Itachi’s lips. Feeling his climax pooling inside his loins, with much difficulty, he slowed down his fucking so he could have time to pull out, but he was deadly close. “Itachi…”

“No, go on…” Itachi urged, wrapping his arms and legs around him more so he wouldn’t pull out. “I want you to.”

Even Itachi’s pucker seemed to squeeze the life out of him emphatically and that was all Sasuke needed as he rolled his hips in a few last uncoordinated thrusts. The way Itachi broke the kiss to shower open-mouthed kisses all over his face was enough to undo Sasuke completely because his body was shaken by shivers and he felt himself pulsing desperately, relieving pleasure washing over him as he helplessly rode his orgasm, his seed filling his brother’s insides and making it slicker, warmer and so devastatingly good he felt his mind go blank for a second. 

“That’s it,” Itachi breathed in his ear. “Keep going.”

Even as his orgasm subsided, Sasuke had no intention to stop. Dazed, he wondered if Itachi was the one pushing his buttons now, seeing how far he would go now. But he did have a lot of resilience, and he would make sure Itachi would come to know this. If the man didn’t want him to stop, he wouldn’t, so it didn’t matter that his every nerve was on edge from just having cum or if he felt dizzy from post-coital bliss - he felt wild with adrenaline and would provide what was wanted from him.

Burying his teeth in Itachi’s jaw, one hand clasping around the hairs at the top of Itachi’s head put pull it back, Sasuke continued moving, fucking the man with deep plunges of his pelvis, completely enamored by small tremors that moved the other’s body and the low appreciative hums as he victoriously hit all the right spots. It was amazing to him how he could still feel a heightened pleasure, but how could he not when he could slide into that responsive body so easily now? Just knowing he had his cum filling Itachi’s ass and making this all feel so fucking lewd drove him crazy.

It was unlike everything he had ever felt before and he knew he was hopelessly captivated.

However, before he could even realize what was happening, he felt himself being quickly flipped over so he was the one lying on his back now, the back of his head hitting the carpet a little painfully.

He blinked up to focus his hazy eyesight to see Itachi sitting on top of him. He looked like a perfect mess, his hair all over the place, sweat formed all over his flawless skin and the front of his body was completely soiled, yet there was a victorious smirk on his lips. He reached behind his head to pull at the band tying his hair and letting it fall loose as dark smooth strands cascaded over his shoulder and chest, and it was a vision of glory that had Sasuke’s cock twitching.

Touching Itachi’s legs so he could caress them, it hit Sasuke just then that he didn’t understand why he hadn’t realized he’d been in love with this man sooner.

Itachi wrapped the band around his wrist and wasted no time in moving, hips smoothly rolling so he was riding Sasuke, his swollen cock bouncing as he moved. His tongue darted out so he could wet his lips. “Ah,” he uttered, looking down at Sasuke in sheer contentment.

"You're fucking perfect," Sasuke breathed.

Itachi released a provocative sound with the back of his throat. “You know,” he said, almost conversationally even if his voice was full of desire. “I had no expectations from you at all, regardless of my fantasies. Still, you and me, and this…” he brought a hand behind him and Sasuke could feel his fingers touching his cock as they fucked, feeling their connection. “...is way beyond anything I could’ve ever hoped for.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but let out a moan, eyes watering. He felt so good he was mind-blown and he wanted nothing more than to have Itachi feeling the same way, over and over again. From the dark, longing way the man was looking at him he knew they felt the same way.

"You are, however, a handful, little brother," Itachi proceeded, his narrowed eyes never leaving Sasuke's. "You're lucky I enjoy it, though, and you're lucky you make me feel this way when you’re inside me.” 

At a loss for words, Sasuke could only stare back. He was sure Itachi was trying to reverse things, to give him a taste of his own medicine by saying such lewd things, by striking his emotional chords and rendering him helpless, but that only made Sasuke feel even hotter. He was amazed at how good his brother was at riding him, too, his pucker expertly clutching around Sasuke’s length every time he impaled himself, his movements precise and meant to cause an effect.

It was working because Sasuke could feel his pleasure building up again, their fucking and the visual stimulation of Itachi’s way too libidinous figure taking him down a spiral of adrenaline.

However, he wasn’t going to let the man get the best out of him - that was not how he had planned this, not how he wanted it to end. He would give Itachi his moment of power, but he would do it his way.

“Don’t be angry that you like to be fucked by me,” Sasuke said seductively, placing his hands on his brother’s waist, enjoying the way his body moved, how slick his firm skin felt as he brushed his thumbs over the other’s hip bones.

“Do I seem angry?” Itachi inquired, mockingly, reaching down for his cock and holding it in his hand, defiant. “I was merely surprised that you were the first person to know exactly which buttons to push to make a mess out of me. My pride is wounded.”

“Oh?” At this, Sasuke flexed his hips up so he was meeting the other’s movements, his thrusts a little uncoordinated in his search for a second release, but causing the desired effect to make Itachi grunt between clenched teeth so stifle a loud moan. “Why don’t you set that pride aside for a bit longer? I want to see you come again, preferably all over me.”

Itachi’s entire body shook, goosebumps making every hair in his body stand on end as something was strongly triggered inside of him.

“Fuck, Sasuke…” Itachi hissed, shutting his eyes. His hand came to life and worked his messy cock fast, Sasuke thrusting his hips up so they could join together as deeply as humanly possible. “Yes… like that, right there…”

They rutted together mindlessly for a few wild seconds, uncaring of how clumsy they had become or the fact that there was cum dribbling from Itachi’s ass and onto Sasuke’s groins because they were feeling too good, their bodies moving in an odd sort of perfection that had to be out of this world. Sasuke, too, was perspiring, yet the desire coursing through him didn’t allow him to feel tired, and he didn’t bother announcing his climax this time, fucking Itachi hard and fast to throw himself over the edge. Itachi must’ve felt it because he opened his eyes to eagerly look down at him. Sasuke quickly reached out to cover Itachi’s hand with his so they could both jerk his cock hurriedly, and this seemed to do it for the older one because he was coming in no time, opening his eyes to eagerly look down at them.

“Fuck,” Sasuke moaned shakily, feeling his seed leaving him freely and filling up his brother’s pulsing insides again, his eyes also drawn to their joined hands working together on Itachi’s quivering length as several spurts of cum hit his stomach and chest and coated their fingers.

They moved together in a desperate frenzy to feel the pleasure for as long as possible, then slowing down as the ecstasy slowly faded, and until the friction was more similar to a lull before they finally stilled, the impending exhaustion hitting them after two orgasms as the adrenaline subsided. 

Like Sasuke, Itachi was panting, silent as he looked down at Sasuke’s body, contentment and bewilderment splattered all over his features - it didn’t suit him at all and it almost made him laugh.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked with a small smile, caressing Itachi’s chest with a hand, the other carefully prying Itachi’s fingers away from his cock so he could intertwine their fingers, not caring that they were coated with cum.

Itachi blinked as if waking up from a daze and looked at him, shaking his head from side to side. “I want to punish you, Sasuke,” he said as if he couldn’t decide whether to be completely fascinated or for some reason offended. He bit down on his lower lip. “You look so good right now. And you’re… so infuriatingly good at this, too.”

“It’s your fault for thinking I lacked experience,” Sasuke teased, feeling satisfied at himself for causing this type of reaction. He tugged at Itachi’s hand. “I missed you and wanted to make you feel good. Don’t be upset and come here.”

Itachi complied, lifting his hips with a small cringe, and Sasuke couldn’t help but peek a little to see his cock slipping out of Itachi’s ass, a bit of cum oozing out in the process. He had to swallow hard because seeing it did strange things to him.

He felt like a horny teenager, what the hell was wrong with him?

Still, as Itachi’s body fell on top of him and he wrapped his arms around his brother’s familiar body he was filled with nothing but longing and a sense of complete fulfillment.

How was it possible to feel this way for and with another person? He was completely overwhelmed by the simple perfection of this.

Itachi pressed their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss before pulling away, dark eyes roaming over Sasuke’s features. “You missed me and wanted to make me feel good,” he repeated, letting his head fall to rest on Sasuke’s chest. “Was that what was on your mind all this time?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said with a shrug, planting a gentle kiss at the top of Itachi’s head. “I won’t deny that I was pretty horny too and that I did want to turn you into a mess. Seriously, seeing you like that is a huge turn on.”

Itachi laughed, hugging him back. “You’re unbelievable. I love you so fucking much,” he said, sounding a little baffled as if he’d only realized now what that meant, which was rather ironic. 

“I love you so fucking much, too,” Sasuke said, his tone playful, yet honest. He hugged Itachi tighter to him, his brother hooking his head under his chin. He felt so happy he thought that he might burst. It crossed his mind that he had never felt so comfortable in his life, so at home, as he did when he was with Itachi - this was exactly where he belonged. “We’re pretty good together, huh?”

Itachi all but sighed. “Yes,” he agreed softly. “And if there is a God, I hope they know I’m grateful for that every day.”

000

Itachi was leaning on the threshold of the entrance door of their (parents’) house, arms crossed over his chest as he gazed down at their front yard where Sasuke and Naruto were bickering about something as they tended to a flower bed together. This was no news as they were _always_ bickering about this or that, yet somehow managed to get along and work together perfectly. 

Sometimes it surprised Itachi how two completely different people were able to be so curiously balanced. Now that he and Sasuke were living together he had a chance to get to know his brother’s daily life better and the people around him, so it didn’t take him long to understand the strong role Naruto played. The man wasn’t just Sasuke’s best friend because he had been, for years, the brother Itachi hadn’t been able to be, always there for him when he needed him, always by his side. For this, Itachi was thankful.

He would lie if he said he didn’t feel a little jealous that Naruto had seemed more comfortable in their parents’ house than Itachi did as if flawlessly blending in with their surroundings and Sasuke’s routines. Still, Itachi reminded himself that it was only natural since they had been each other’s family for so long. 

Naruto was a genuinely nice person and Itachi had always liked him. Because they got along well and Naruto had been supportive of their relationship, Itachi had decided to completely disregard the other things his brother had told him about himself and his friend - like the fact that Naruto was in love with him and that they had often relied on each other for sexual relief. 

At some point before things had changed for them, Itachi had genuinely thought that Sasuke and Naruto would eventually end up together, and Sasuke had told him he had thought so, too, but had always been hesitant, somehow, precisely because of Itachi.

Gladly, this possibility was completely off the table now. Sasuke had chosen _him_ , not Naruto, so Itachi couldn’t be bothered to have hard feelings about Sasuke’s past, or his past feelings towards his best friend.

Their mother had loved gardening, and Sasuke seemed to have inherited her passion because he took care of their little garden carefully. Either that or he simply did it to honor her memory.

It was a warm spring day and Itachi was enjoying having time for himself and his family after so many years away from home. He had finally found a chance to take a well-deserved break so he could calmly think about the future from then on - his longed-for future beside Sasuke. 

Even after all this time, he could barely believe that they had made it this far together with minimal damage, their relationship running smoothly despite the normal ups and downs. If anything, the more time passed the more certain he became that he would spend the rest of his days with his brother.

"You should stop staring; your hard-on is showing," Shisui’s voice behind him teased.

"Shut up," Itachi muttered, looking over his shoulder as Shisui playfully elbowed him. They had invited him and Naruto to have lunch with them so they could all hang out - it had been a while since the last time they had.

Their uncle and aunt lived far away from this specific location, so Itachi and Sasuke would visit them on another day. It was rather nice that it was just the four of them anyway - less noise and less nagging, not to mention that he and Sasuke could just be their normal selves around each other.

Thankfully, since Shisui was in his late thirties and was still not interested in marriage, their family had somewhat accepted that Itachi and Sasuke had traveled down the same route of prioritizing professional rather than emotional fulfillment. This being said, it had been a relief that no-one asked about why the hell they were still single, even if Itachi was sure his aunt thought Sasuke was a good man, but the carefree, promiscuous type for some reason.

Sasuke was far from being an angel, but Itachi always found it funny that he was seen as the _promiscuous_ one.

"Remind me how long it's been already?" Shisui inquired amicably, leaning his arm on the other side of the threshold casually.

"Five years," Itachi sighed, his chest filled with pride. "But if we count the fact that we were doing long distance until recently, I'd say two and a half, give or take."

Shisui chuckled. "Don't be like that; you guys traveled quite a lot so you could be together," he reminded him, softly. "I can't imagine how much money the both of you spent already."

Itachi nodded in agreement, looking at his cousin with a small smile. "I have come to realize that there are more important things in life than money, Sasuke being one of them."

"Hasn't it always been that way?" Shisui retorted, smiling back fondly.

"I suppose so."

They watched the other two men in quiet contemplation - Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be arguing about some upcoming app their company was working on and both had clashing opinions about it, yet, as much as they were on the verge of yelling, their conversation was quite intellectual

"Don't you regret you didn't tell him sooner?" Shisui then asked conversationally, looking back at Itachi.

"I do," Itachi admitted, with an elegant shrug of his shoulders, even if his eyes never left Sasuke. "But I often think that perhaps it all happened at the right time. Sasuke already had his sexuality established, his life in order and he was mature enough to make an adult decision about us. Maybe it wouldn't have been so smooth if he had been younger."

"I guess," Shisui conceded. "It only matters that you're happy now."

"He makes me the happiest man on earth," Itachi uttered, surprising himself at how easily he had said it. "Although, I often find myself overwhelmed by his ability to love me like this."

"He chose this willingly because he loved you, Itachi," Shisui reminded him, gently. "I told you so, didn't I?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. Shisui would never let him live it down. "I know."

Shisui regarded him, his voice becoming a little more serious now. "Is it hard, though? Being a couple out there?"

Frowning, Itachi considered the question. Long gone were the times when he cared about what other people thought about their relationship, but it wasn’t as if he would purposefully make their lives harder just to make a statement - that was not what he wanted for Sasuke, and nothing he would ever make him go through. 

Did he wish things could be different and that they could have at least a small portion of what other gay couples did? Of course, he did; who wouldn’t?

"It's harder knowing we can't ever do things that other same-gender couples do,” he said, thoughtfully. Then, he released a small, dry chuckle. "Not being straight is the least of our problems now that I think about it."

"You can't have everything going your way, unfortunately," Shisui commented dejectedly on his behalf. He paused, making Itachi look at him. “Yet, you don’t seem particularly concerned.”

Itachi frowned slightly. That was true, wasn’t it? He had spent years wanting Sasuke, agonizing about his sinful nature and thinking that he would never be reciprocated. Once this was proven wrong and Sasuke had given himself to him, he’d spent another five years working himself to the bone, somewhat building up a name for himself so he could apply to whichever hospital he wanted to, knowing he would be highly recommended while always longing for Sasuke, counting the days until he could go back home and finally start a life together.

“I’ve been wanting to be with him like this for fifteen years,” Itachi eventually said, letting the honesty of his words sink in before proceeding. “That I finally have the chance now, after all this time feels better than anything else in the world. I feel like I can’t be bothered with details anymore. All I want is to keep pushing forward, with him.”

Shisui blinked at him, almost as if taken aback, his mouth slightly agape. “You certainly have changed,” he eventually said, with a hint of fond pride.

“I suppose that’s true,” Itachi agreed, with a carefree smirk. “But then again, I once thought I’d live my whole life drowning in work so I didn’t have to live consumed by my feelings for him. Now everything seems so much easier I can’t help but want other, more fulfilling things, too, by his side. Am I being too greedy?”

“Not at all,” Shisui denied, shaking his head from side to side. “You’re entitled to desiring whichever future you see fit; you deserve it all, too. Both of you.”

“I like to think so, too.”

Another wordless moment passed between them before Shisui offered him a sincere, even if rather saddened smile. "I know you’re thinking about doing something big, soon," he muttered, perceptively "I understand that, whatever it is, it's something you need, and I hope it pays off." 

They shared a look between them, years of friendship, and their familiar bond allowing them to understand what was on each other’s mind well enough. 

“Yes,” Itachi admitted. “It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a long time now and I think it’s necessary. I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’m sure you are.” Shisui reached out and grabbed a strand of Itachi’s hair that had fallen loose from his ponytail and was hanging just over his temple. He gave it a playful tug. “I just want you to know you can count on me for anything you need. I’ll always have your back, so don’t forget that, okay?"

Itachi nodded, grateful. He did know it. Shisui had always been his best friend and the only person who, for many years, had understood his feelings and motivations and been his source of strength. If there was someone he missed in his life aside from Sasuke, that person was him. 

Shisui knew him all too well. 

For a fleeting moment, Itachi was struck by nostalgia and longing, both the past and for the unknown future. If only life’s decisions allowed everything good to tag along for the ride, making choices would be considerably easier.

Beginnings were always tied to impending endings.

With a small, grateful smile, Itachi leaned away from the threshold so he could lean his arm against Shisui's intimately, the side of his head bumping against his friend’s. "Thank you, Shisui. For everything."

Shisui hummed, head leaning to the side so their temples connected. "Anytime."

000

"It's amazing how peaceful it is," Sasuke said, in a content whisper. “I didn’t think it’d feel this good to have some peace. Shisui and Naruto together in the same room can be… overwhelming.”

Itachi released a small agreeing sound. Their cousin was the oldest of the four, also the smartest and by far the most mature and down to earth one, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a sense of humor or that he couldn’t be loud when having fun or talking about an exciting topic. Having him in the same space as Naruto’s blunt and sociable personality was a match made in hell. Granted, even if he and Sasuke possessed a quieter nature, Itachi had to admit that those two were fun to be around. Things never got boring, that’s for sure.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would come to miss it dearly.

Their bedroom was dark, the only source of light coming from the moon rays that filtered through the large window.

The brothers were laying together on their king size bed in the house that was not just ‘Sasuke’s’ anymore. Resting on Itachi’s chest as the older one wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Sasuke’s fingers absently pinched at the fabric of his brother’s t-shirt continuously.

It was late into the night, but neither particularly cared since it was nice to just spend time by themselves without thinking about anything else once in a while. It had been three months since they had started officially living together thanks to Itachi having taken his much needed time out, and it was going as smoothly as possible. Even if Sasuke still had to go to work five to six days a week, just finally being under the same roof, sleeping together, and doing mundane daily things was like a dream come true. Itachi hadn’t realized how much he had been craving for this more than anything until it was finally his, and there was no denying that Sasuke felt the same way, always making sure they shared everything and spent as much time together as possible.

It was a sort of pristine and pure happiness, unlike anything Itachi had ever experienced before Sasuke had become his.

Lovingly, Itachi ran his fingers through the rebellious strands of Sasuke’s hair, enjoying the comfortable silence, his heart filled with contentment at the now familiar feel of that body against his. He wondered if it was a good time to talk to his brother about what had been on his mind lately, but Sasuke seemed to be lost in thought himself.

Burying his nose in his lover’s surprisingly soft hair, Itachi took a satisfying whiff, inhaling the sweet scent of the other’s shampoo. Sasuke always smelled so good he couldn’t seem to get tired of it.

How was it possible that he still hadn’t gotten over his ‘Sasuke-fixation’ phase? They had been together for so long already, one would’ve thought that things would’ve toned down by now, but somehow, that felt like a distant prospect.

“What’s on your mind?” Itachi inquired in a whisper.

Sasuke didn’t reply right away, taking his time mulling on whatever it was he was thinking about, but since the mood wasn’t heavy and he felt no negative aura coming from him, Itachi didn’t feel the need to pressure him for a response.

Eventually, Sasuke’s body gave an energetic twist and he shifted, pushing the sheets to the side so he could swing a leg over Itachi until he was straddling his hips. 

A little (pleasantly) surprised, Itachi looked up at his brother watching Sasuke’s features attentively and appreciating how much he had grown and matured, turning into a fine, handsome man coveted by many - a man that had chosen him despite all the things that had worked against them from the start, and this still overwhelmed him daily.

Sasuke’s hands came down to touch Itachi’s chest over his t-shirt, the corner of his mouth curling up ever so slightly. “I was feeling sentimental because of those two idiots,” he admitted, running his palms slowly over his breasts. “And guilty, I guess.”

Itachi’s hands came to rest on Sasuke’s thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Why guilty?” he asked curiously, admiring how even dressed only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt he was stunning.

“Because lately, I keep thinking about how much I want to leave this place with you.”

If lightning had struck him, Itachi didn’t think he would’ve felt as thunderstruck as he currently did. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating, his lungs having lost the ability to function.

Had Sasuke genuinely been thinking the same thing? It was no news that their relationship was steady now, and that they both wanted nothing more than to be able to make a life together freely. Still…

“You do?” Itachi muttered, momentarily caught off guard.

“Yes,” Sasuke confirmed, his smile disappearing as his expression turned to something softer yet completely serious, openly yearnful. “I want us to be able to be together as freely as possible. I want to start from scratch, Itachi, and considering how you let go of everything to be here right now… I know a part of you wants it, too.”

In that instant, Itachi’s heart seemed to come to life, suddenly beating so fast it felt like too much to handle.

Disbelievingly, Itachi sat up on the bed, both hands coming to grab Sasuke’s face in them as he pulled him in, capturing his lips in a demanding kiss that he hoped would convey the happiness he felt.

Sasuke seemed relieved by this, releasing a sigh into his mouth, and placing his hands over Itachi’s as he responded with the same fervor, their connected feelings and thoughts made clear.

With a small sucking sound, Itachi pulled away to look into Sasuke’s eyes, marveling at seeing that beautiful face nuzzle against his hands lovingly. “How do you manage to always be so perfect?” He asked, shaking his head from side to side. 

“I thought time would’ve made you less cheesy,” Sasuke teased, pressing his lips to one of Itachi’s palms, a pleased smile exposing perfect teeth. “How come you’re not tired of me yet?”

“Because that is literally impossible for me,” Itachi replied sincerely. 

Trapping his lower lip between his teeth, Sasuke stared into Itachi’s eyes filled with hopeful excitement. “So, we’re doing this?”

“Absolutely,” Itachi assured, smiling at him. His hands slid down in a languid caress to the sides of Sasuke’s neck, loving the way Sasuke tilted his head to the side to receive the affection, like a cat. “I was going to speak to you about this tonight, tomorrow at most. I’m so glad we’re thinking about the same thing you have no idea.”

“God, me too,” Sasuke confessed. He reached out to tuck a strand of Itachi’s hair behind his ear, taking the chance to put his arms around Itachi’s neck when his brother’s hands lowered to his waist. “Let’s go abroad.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Itachi acquiesced with a nod because that had been an idea he had from the very start. “Wherever you want. We can choose where we want to go and I’ll apply to hospitals and clinics there.”

“Yes.” Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his head fall so his forehead was touching Itachi’s, the other’s hands sneaking inside his t-shirt, caressing his back. “We need to think about which country we want to go to and whether it’s expensive or not. I’ve been checking out my company’s branches all around the world. Even if I want to change jobs at some point, at least it would be good to have some form of security when we move.”

“You’ve given this some thought,” Itachi noted, lightly rubbing the tips of their noses together.

“Haven’t _you_?” Sasuke mocked, tightening his arms around him. In times like these, it was easy to believe they had been made for each other. Whenever Itachi felt Sasuke’s skin under his fingers like this, soft and hot, that body repeatedly responsive to his every touch, he had no doubts about anything at all.

Sasuke arched his back into his touch, a small humming sound leaving his throat - that was all Itachi needed to feel completely bewitched. His brother’s body language was very clear to him at this point, and he was helpless towards its calling.

“Did you think about what we’d do about the house?” Itachi asked. He planted small pecks on Sasuke’s mouth before proceeding since Sasuke was too busy enjoying his touch to reply. “I was thinking that we could pay Naruto and Shisui to take care of the maintenance of the house and we’d come to visit a couple of times a year, depending on where we’d choose to live and how expensive it would be to travel here.”

“That’s good, I didn’t want to sell the house, anyway, so we can have a place to return to,” Sasuke agreed. He heaved a sinful sigh, hugging his brother closer and instinctively lifting his hips when Itachi’s hands slid down his body to grab his ass. “Of course I’m going to miss everyone, but… it would be nice to try and be somewhere different and see if we can at least be a normal couple.” He grabbed a handful of Itachi’s hair and carefully yanked his head back so their eyes could meet, the action sending sparks of familiar excitement down the older one’s spine. “I mean, even if we are legally registered as brothers it’s not like anyone else needs to know, right?”

It was impossible not to notice how heavy-lidded Sasuke’s eyes were and the way his breath hitched against Itachi’s, his younger brother’s growing desire calling out to him as their attraction communicated effortlessly between them, luring them in. 

“Well, we do have the same last name, Sasuke,” Itachi reminded him huskily, swallowing hard to keep his voice in check. 

When Itachi opened his mouth to breathe in, Sasuke took the chance to lean in so he could mouth at Itachi’s lower lip. “We could just say we’re married,” he suggested, his tongue prying Itachi’s lips further apart with short yet provocative strokes. “We’ll say you’re the one who kept my last name.”

“And then everyone will assume I’m the pitcher,” Itachi said, playful even as he felt heat pooling in his loins before trapping Sasuke’s tongue between his lips and sucking on it gently.

“What, it would be okay if everyone assumes I’m the pitcher?” Sasuke said faking outrage as he lifted his head so he could frown down at Itachi. "Grow up."

"You know I'm only teasing, my love," Itachi soothed him, offering small bites to the other’s chin. "But it still feels nice thinking about others perceiving us as a married couple."

At this, Sasuke’s parted lips fell over his again, harsh and demanding, his body tensing and seeming to heat up at Itachi’s statement.

It was amazing to know they felt the same level of emotion about this, how it excited them both that they were on the same page, so perfectly linked and hoping for the same type of future together, so hungry for freedom.

It seemed impossible that they were both willing to let go of everything and everyone to be alone together, just the two of them. The fact that they were looking forward to it made it all the more intense.

Hips pushing forward, Sasuke plunged his tongue inside Itachi’s mouth hungrily, eliciting a moan from him - already he could feel his lover’s forming erection against his stomach in an obvious call for attention, that expressive body language a decadent seduction like no other, so at sensing the impending urgency of growing arousal form both of them, the man grabbed the hem of Sasuke’s t-shirt and tugged up, intent on getting him naked as quickly as humanly possible. Sasuke was compliant in lifting his arms to aid him to pull the offensive garment over his head and out of the way.

"Hey,” Sasuke panted, smirking down as Itachi mouthed at his chest hotly. “I'll buy us rings if it's that important to you."

Even if it was said in a slightly mocking tone, Itachi knew his brother was also serious, eager to see what he would say about it, and made Itachi’s heart race with longing. "It's not, but I like the sound of that," he breathed, running his tongue over the spot between Sasuke’s pecks, intoxicated by the delicious scent coming from that beloved skin that was his alone. 

“Yeah, me too,” Sasuke confessed, burying his nose in the top of Itachi’s head. Like an animal in heat, he let his ass drop to Itachi’s lap again and rocked his hips empathically, making sure he rubbed their lower regions together. “Come on, let’s go; this is driving me crazy.”

There was no doubt that both were fully hard now, and the outcome was no news to them, either - they had gone through the motions far too many times already and they understood each other’s signals easily.

Feeling Sasuke’s legs tighten on his hips, Itachi took the cue to flip them over so Sasuke was laying under him.

“Would you, though?” Itachi asked a little breathlessly, as he sat back on his heels and removed his t-shirt before throwing it aside. “Marry me if I asked you to, I mean?”

“Why are you asking as if it’s not obvious already?” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at him, impatiently. “I’m going to be spending the rest of my life with you whether you like it or not.”

“Here I was thinking you might have regrets about not having chosen Naruto instead,” Itachi joked easily, hooking his fingers in the elastic band of Sasuke’s boxers and pulling them down to reveal that beautiful fully hard shaft. Sasuke lifted his legs so he could remove the annoying piece of fabric completely and playfully throw it to Sasuke’s face. “Your life would’ve been so much easier, wouldn’t it?”

“Wouldn’t you be miserable if I had?” Sasuke laughed breathlessly, throwing his boxers back at his older brother, who caught it in his hand with quick reflexes. Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

“Yes, but it would still be your loss since I’m quite the catch,” Itachi retorted, smug as shoved the boxers aside.

Sasuke snorted, lifting his upper body so his hands reached out to Itachi impatiently. “Conceited bastard,” he admonished, wrapping a hand around Itachi’s neck, and pulling him to fall on top of him, their faces now mere inches away from each other. “Be grateful that I love you.”

“Now look who’s being a bastard,” Itachi muttered, pushing his hips down so he was rubbing their lower parts together.

“Shove it,” Sasuke threw, even as he caught Itachi’s earlobe between his teeth and his hands gripped Itachi’s underwear and hurriedly tugged it down. 

Unable to hold himself back, Itachi shivered as that expert tongue did the most amazing things to his ear.

“Oh, _I will_.”

“I don’t know what’s taking you so long,” Sasuke complained, demandingly. Itachi lifted his body so his brother could push his underwear down. “You’re such an asshole sometimes, and your sense of humor is terrible.”

Itachi didn’t feel like contradicting him since this type of playful banter had become a habit between them, especially when they were in a good mood like this.

They kissed again while struggling together for a while to divest Itachi of his underwear, both awkwardly kicking the offending fabric down his legs until it was out of the way. 

Once they were both satisfyingly stark naked, they glued their bodies together again, Sasuke’s arms and legs wrapping around Itachi, their hands all over each other as their heartbeats sped up together in anticipation.

Sasuke’s fingers dug into his back as Itachi’s hips undulated, rubbing their lengths together provocatively. He could feel himself starting to get wet and wondered if Sasuke’s body could still be lax from their rather intense love-making that morning - it would make things so much easier for them right now.

He hugged Sasuke close, even if the man’s weight trapped his arms against his back and mattress, but it was irrelevant - he just wanted to feel every inch of his lover’s body against his as much as possible.

“You know… you had time to walk away,” Itachi whispered against Sasuke’s mouth, and God, he could drown in those lips. “It’s too late, now; I won’t let you go anywhere without me.”

He was merely jesting, yet Sasuke seemed to take it somewhat seriously. “You’re my fucking soulmate, Itachi,” Sasuke whispered back, their quick breaths meeting in the little space their mouths offered, and his voice trembled, both from emotion and the impending desire he felt. “Why would I ever walk away from _that_?”

Why, indeed?

Despite himself, Itachi couldn’t help but release a small grunt, his lungs constricting with emotion.

Why would either of them be afraid, when something as simple as touching each other like this made them feel such a devastating sense of belonging? It was as if everything that was fucked up in this world didn’t matter anymore - as if nothing would ever be painful, or impossible as long as they could be together.

Sometimes, dealing with how much he wanted Sasuke was an overwhelming task. Unsurprisingly, knowing Sasuke felt the same way didn’t help.

Sometimes, it felt too good to be true, and yet, it was. Thankfully, it was about to get a lot better and they’d be accomplishing it together.

“Fuck, Sasuke, why do you do this to me?” Itachi moaned shakily, burying his face in the curve of Sasuke’s neck. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You can start by fucking me, Sasuke said, endearingly snickering against his temple. “I say these things on purpose so _you_ won’t ever think about leaving me.”

“Never,” Itachi guaranteed. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

Right now, with Sasuke in his arms and his soul fulfilled, Itachi knew that everything would work out for them.

Many things about their future together were uncertain, and they couldn’t even be sure that said things would work out for them in the long run. There were things they knew they could never have, but they could, and would, create their version of them to their benefit, Itachi would make sure of that.

After all, he had already acquired something that had once seemed out of his reach - nothing would stop him from making all of their dreams come true.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment ;) Follow me on Twitter @NoChidoriUchiha ^^


End file.
